Pieces of furniture comprising furniture parts, which can move in relation to each other, for example, a furniture carcass, in which a drawer or pull-out tray is accommodated such that the drawer or pull-out tray can move by means of a guide, or cupboards comprising fittings for doors or flaps have been disclosed in various designs in the prior art. Furthermore, devices for such pieces of furniture are used, with which the movable furniture parts can be locked in a closing position, for example, in order to prevent an undesirable opening of the drawers, doors or the like at the hands of children, for example. For this purpose, a person can reopen the movable furniture parts in the locked position of the latter, for example, only after performing a defined triggering action. Locking mechanisms are also used in so-called alternate locking systems, when, for example, it is possible to open precisely only one of several drawers for each furniture carcass. When one drawer is open, the other drawers are kept locked or closed. This can be achieved, e.g., using a vertical rod in the carcass, which rod is provided with one swiveling unit for each drawer, which swiveling unit can block the corresponding drawer.
In pieces of furniture comprising so-called touch-latch arrangements for drawers, doors or flaps, e.g., the furniture part located in the arresting position can be released again into the opening position only when the movable furniture part is moved by a comparatively small distance, for example, by pressing the furniture part against the opening direction.
Particularly when a piece of furniture is equipped with a locking device, it may happen that the lock cannot be overridden, for example, due to a jamming or twisting of components or stored goods, which can move relative to each other. The unlocking mechanism can get blocked in electrically locked arrangements, e.g., during a disturbance in the power supply. In such cases, for example, an improper action on the piece of furniture can result in damages of the piece of furniture and the additional components thereof, or loss of the full functional capability of the moving, opening and closing mechanisms.